I Have a Rendezvous with You
I Have a Rendezvous with You is one of many side missions that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing both the side mission and episode "Shifter's Choice" and "No Messiah, No Message", respectively. Story Kat overhears an argument between a young man from Lei Elgona and a rich man, who is aggressively negotiating with and demanding that the young man grants him the ride that he wants. Upon noticing it is the same rich man who she had met in Lei Elgona, Kat intervenes by telling the man to calm down. But, when he also notices that she is the same girl who he encountered in Elgona, he dismisses the younger man, as he figures Kat can be his ride. The conversation is cut short, however, when his daughter is seen riding on an air-bike with a different young man from Elgona. Furious, the man orders Kat to follow the bike while bringing him along, but they eventually lose it. He orders Kat to take him to several places within Lei Havina in an attempt to relocate the bike (with Kat slowly losing her patience). After she takes the man to one of the islands, he reveals to her that his daughter had his private yacht sabotaged so that he would not be able to find her and bring her back home, again. They eventually spot his daughter near Gordoh Garden, but Kat only agrees to retrieve the man's daughter so long as he agrees to talk with her, believing him to be the reason why she has been running off with the lad, who she loves, from Lei Elgona. Despite the presence of seagulls, Kat manages to sneak up and grab the girl (using Stasis Field) so that her father can talk to her. As the conservation goes nowhere (the girl plans to elope), Scarabs show up. Though the two men argue over the girl's safety, Kat just tells all three of them to run while she deals with the Scarabs herself. When the last of the Scarabs are defeated, the man accepts his daughter's boyfriend into the family, on the grounds that he tried to protect her instead of run away. His last order for Kat is to take a family picture of them together. Though he is stubborn, Kat is happy to see that there is a heart inside of him. Walkthrough Use Stasis Field to lift the man into the air and follow the air bike. Losing it is scripted, but you'll need to follow the man's directions to find the bike again. You'll eventually locate the rich man's daughter near Gordoh Garden. Your next objective is to sneak up on the daughter and catch her with Stasis Field. Nudge the left stick slightly to move slowly towards her. If the subtitle "Hm?" appears, hide behind the planters until the girl looks away, and avoid the seagulls as you go to prevent getting her attention. Once you get close enough to the man's daughter, use Stasis Field to grab her. After a brief conversation, some Scarabs will appear. Use Lunar style to take out the Swarm and Mosui (the fast moving ones), and use the Normal style to deal with the rest comfortably. Once a short cinematic plays, eliminate the remaining Scarabs, and then finish the mission by taking a picture of the man, his daughter and her boyfriend. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2